


unfinished sheith fics

by alchemist17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: here's a bunch of unfinished sheith fics, they probably won't ever be finished but it's some hot shit and i'd like to share it
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 47





	1. trans keith

**Author's Note:**

> if you like one please drop me a comment, maybe i'll actually finish something!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and shiro get together unexpectedly  
Took a lil vessel bc the lions are too easily detected and they get fucky  
Except trans keith isn't on birth control and they didn't bring condoms bc why would you  
Shiro has to pull out before he comes, strokes himself as he thumbs at Keith's clit  
Comes over Keith's mound, cock twitching at how Keith's hand reaches down to rub the come into his skin, smears it over his own dick  
Later he fucks keith up the ass with his saliva and something they found in the med kit  
Shiro growls when he feels something touch him through Keith's walls, realises he's fingering himself at the same time  
Shiro pulls at his hair, pins his shoulders down with his weight as his other hand shoves its fingers into his pussy

The borrowed ship is small and slow. If you don't close the door in the closet of a bathroom you can look out the window in the cockpit. The bunks are set into the wall, with a pull down shutter to try and block sounds and light.

They'd been to deliver medicine to a galra controlled planet and couldn't risk taking a lion and drawing attention. So Shiro and Keith were crammed into this tiny vessel, and they're still a day out from the castle.

“I'm bored.” Keith says. He's sat in the copilot chair next to Shiro’s, one leg hooked over the arm. A hand rubs at the crossguard of his dagger.

“I told you to bring something to do.”

“I brought you, didn't I?” Keith jokes. “I tried that gameshow Pidge recommended but I don't know any of the answers.”

“Sharpen your knife.” Shiro glances sideways, sees Keith's hand resting idly on his upper thigh.

“It's razor sharp.” He sighs. “Aren't you bored? There's nothing to see out there. Put it on autopilot, and let's-fuck!” The knife clatters to the ground.

“W-wuh?” Shiro’s head whips round. “Oh shit, Keith.”

“These are my only pair of trousers.” He complains, poking at the slice in his thigh. 

“Don't touch it. Take your pants off.” Shiro hurriedly flicks on the autopilot.

Keith turns his face away, hiding his blush at Shiro's command. He starts to fumble with his belt.

The shuttle is so small it takes him two strides to reach the med kit. There's a bunch of bottles covered in writing and he squints at it, scans for the Galra text. 

“Okay, I've got the antiseptic and butterfly stitches.” 

“Antiseptic? My knife isn't dirty.”

Shiro turns Keith's chair around, drops to his knees to help with his trousers. Already the fabric is sticking to the skin with blood.

“Keith…” He says as he undoes Keith’s button and zipper. “Please be careful.”

“I’m sorry Shiro. Maybe razor sharp isn’t such a good idea huh?”

“And what have I told you about playing with knives? Alright, lift your hips for me.”

Keith bites his lip at the rush of arousal he feels as the man he loves, on his knees before him, prises him out of his trousers. Shiro dabs away the blood with gauze, trying to see how deep the wound is.

“Alright, I’m going to try and stop the bleeding. Let me know if it hurts too much, okay?”

Keith nods, and Shiro presses clean gauze over the cut. Keith groans, cheeks reddening as he feels himself start to get wet. Shiro’s hands feel good on him, big, warm and rough as he sits, hunched, between his thighs to tend to him. He can barely feel the pain.

“That’s it.” Shiro murmurs when he checks on the wound. He carefully applies the antiseptic, apologising when Keith hisses. “I’m sorry. We’re nearly there, last bit.”

Keith pushes the sides of the wound together as Shiro places the butterfly stitches, smoothes the edges down.

“There we go. Well done.” Shiro sits back on his heels, looks up at him. “Are you okay? You didn’t put any poison on the knife or anything, did you?”

“No, I’m just-just embarrassed. I’m meant to be good with the knife, not slicing myself to ribbons.”

Shiro grins, relieved. He puts a hand on Keith’s thigh reassuringly.

“Hey, uh, what were you going to say before you drop your knife?”

* * *

“What are you doing? It felt so good.” Keith whines. His hand starts to move down his body.

“I had to baby. We talked about it.”

“Oh shit, you came. Fuck.” His fingers reach his lower stomach.

Shiro’s come is streaked over his mound and vulva.

“I’m sorry I didn’t last long enough to get you off. It’s been a while.”

“Don’t worry about it. Could you uh-your fingers?”

Shiro presses himself along his side, rubs over his entrance with his fingertips.

“Please, come on, Shiro.”

Three fingers press straight into him and Keith shouts, grabs at Shiro's hair. He grunts at the pain, cock twitching at the feeling of Keith's body around him. 

* * *

He pins Keith's shoulders down, grinds his cock deeper into his ass.

“Fuck.” Shiro pants, eyes blank. “You're even tighter back here.”

Keith looks back at him, clenches to watch his mouth drop open.


	2. trans keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shiro goes to see trans keith before kerberos

“Keith!” Shiro hammers on the door. “I wanna say goodbye.”

After a few moments Keith answers the door. He’s in his pyjamas, the curves of his waist and hips visible outside of his uniform.

“Shiro? What’s wrong?”

“I wanted to come and say goodbye.”

“It’s really late, you should be resting for the launch. You should be with Adam before you go.”

Shiro sneers. “Adam.” He pushes Keith back with a hand on his shoulder, closes the door.

His uniform jacket is undone and the vest beneath is old and worn thin. Keith is too distracted watching him pacing to notice Shiro staring back.

“Adam dumped me. Said if I went off into space like I’ve always dreamed, he wouldn’t be waiting for me when I get back.” Shiro stops. “You’ll be here, won’t you? You’ll be good and wait for me.” He steps closer.

“Of course.” Keith says earnestly. He’s still unsure why Shiro is here.

“There’s something else I’d like you to do for me.”

“Anything.”

“Take off your shirt.”

Keith draws a breath. He grasps at the loose fabric of his shirt, twists it in his hands.

“Why?”

“I want to see you.”

Keith’s hands play with the hem of his shirt.

“I’ve spent months thinking about how pretty you are under there.”

“But I’m not...I-”

“Keith, I know. And I want to touch them- I want to touch you, Keith.”

Keith is bright red, but he seems to make a decision. He reaches over his head to pull his shirt forward, gathers it in front of his chest nervously. Keith glances at him and Shiro does his best to smile reassuringly. He bites his lip but draws the shirt forward down his arms.

Shiro stays silent. Keith’s face crumples and he lifts the shirt to his chest again.

“Don’t!” Shiro says quickly. “Please?” He lifts his hands, fingers curled.

Keith nervously steps closer and Shiro sits on the bed. His mouth is dry as Keith approaches and climbs onto his lap. Shiro leans back so he can keep looking. He swallows.

“Do you like them?” Keith says quietly. “You can touch. If you want.”

Shiro hesitates, so Keith takes one of his hands in his. He uncurls Shiro’s fingers from his palm and puts it to his chest.

“Oh.”

Shiro squeezes gently. He’s so warm and soft, supple beneath his hand that Shiro raises his other hand to Keith's chest. He makes the effort to look up at Keith. 

“You're beautiful.”


	3. trans keith wedding night preg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith and shiro have extensively planned for keith to get pregnant on their wedding night

They leave the reception early, much to the amusement of the guests. But Keith can’t stop thinking about it, how he’s at the peak of his cycle, with eggs hopefully waiting for the load Shiro’s been saving for a week.

They’ve been working out, a regime carefully set by specialists. For Keith, light cardio and yoga, and for Shiro his regular weights to keep his testosterone high. They’ve been taking vitamins, eating properly, even taking time off of work to keep their stress levels down. They’ve done all they can.

Keith backs up slowly, unbuttons his burgundy dress shirt. “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Shiro bites his lip, eyes flicking up and down Keith’s body. “You wanna show me?”

He purses his lips, lowers his eyes demurely as he turns to face the bed. Keith slides the shirt down his shoulders to reveal the white lace of his babydoll. He undoes his belt and starts to slide his trousers down, revealing the matching panties.

“Baby,” Shiro says. “you know we’re going to ruin that.”

“I’m counting on it.”

Keith lets his shirt and trousers fall to the floor and he crawls onto the bed. The pink of his cunt shows through the lace and Shiro feels his dick twitch.

“Won’t you come and join me, husband?”

Buttons pop from Shiro’s shirt as he pulls it off


	4. sex pollen/impreg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is SO stupid but I was thinking of reasons why a plant would have sex pollen as a defence-my initial thought was fucking existential shit. Maybe the plant understands that creatures have to live and die to sustain them, and maybe they developed the sex pollen when there were particularly few creatures. And it only abates when the creature is successfully impregnated   
Alternatively, you can't eat the plant if ur too busy wanking so

"What can we do to help, Allura?" Shiro asks. He's still staring at Keith.

"So it seems the purpose of this chemical is to encourage the local fauna to reproduce. The chemical can only be broken down by the hormones produced in pregnancy."

Shiro chokes.

"So I have to get pregnant?" Keith finishes kicking his clothes away and stands there, hands on hips and legs spread to prevent his thighs sticking, tail waving in agitation. 

"Not at all! There is a common cure, any form of hormonal birth control. It tricks the body into thinking it's pregnant, and the chemical is broken down. Now, I'm afraid we don't actually have any on hand, but it's very easy to get, we'll-" 

"Shiro?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Knock me up."

Shiro starts to undo his belt. 

"Hold up, we can get the birth control very easily, we just have to go to a port."

Shiro freezes. 

"Yeah, I don't think getting pregnant is the best idea during a war." Hunk twists his hands. 

Keith tugs Shiro towards him by his belt, continues to undo the buckle. "I don't care. I can terminate if I need to. I've always wanted Shiro to breed me and this is the best excuse I'm gonna get." He's staring into Shiro's eyes as he speaks.

"I'll do anything, anytime you want, Keith." Shiro swallows. "I love you."

"I love you too. Always loved you." Keith's eyes are soft, even as he works. 

Shiro leans in to kiss him, even as a hand slips into his trousers. Keith gasps delightedly. 

"Knew you'd be big."

"And I knew you'd be beautiful." Shiro's hands rest tentatively on his hips. 

Keith grins, and his teeth are sharp. 

"Okay paladins, let's give them some privacy." Allura ushers the others out of the hangar. "Please try to relocate somewhere more private for future rounds, and let me know if you need anything."

Keith pulls his cock out of his trousers, struggles to wrap his hand around them both to stroke them.

"I'll set a course for the port in case you do decide to terminate."

"Thanks Allura." Shiro says absently. 

Keith looks around for a flat surface. The black lion steps forward a little, puts her paw behind Keith. 

"Thanks girl."

Keith turns and bends over the metal. Shiro can't help but reach out, two fingers sinking easily into Keith's hole. Keith's tail wraps around his hand.

"Keith, baby. I want to look at you."

"Sentimental." Keith chides, but he moves to perch on the paw.

Shiro steps easily between his thighs, crowding close. 

"Com'on Shiro, I'm so hot."

"Yeah you are."

Keith rolls his eyes. His tail takes hold of Shiro's cock and guides the head into place, and he uses his legs to encourage Shiro to push into him. 

Keith moans softly, and Shiro can't help but thrust into him again to hear him. 

"You feel good." Keith's hands rub over his chest, undo his vest to reach underneath. 

"Always wanted to fuck you." Shiro confesses. "Didn't know what you were hiding under here."

"What would you have done if you'd known?" 

"I'd have fucked you sooner. As soon as you'd let me."

"I'd of been yours the day we met."

The thought shocks Shiro like lightning. The thought of Keith, even smaller, even more slender. 

"You could have punished me for taking your car."

"I'd have rewarded you for your simulator scores."

"I'd rather you'd have punished me."

"Is that what you want? For me to be rough with you?" 

"Yeah."

Shiro grabs him by the throat, pushes him down. Keith bares his teeth, spreads his legs wider.

  
  
  
  


"Knock me up Shiro, and then I'll get you pregnant and we'll be fat and happy together."

"I can't get pregnant."

"Are you saying I'm not virile enough?" He bares his teeth against Shiro's throat.

"I don't have a womb."

"I don't care, we can do it."


	5. purring keith

"Oh fuck, Keith." He's fucked Keith through two orgasms, so when he's finally allowed his own Shiro's wipes him out.

His weight drops onto Keith's back, and his knees finally give in to land them flat on the mattress. Usually Keith would shrug him off, too hot to be fully enclosed, but today he doesn't. He lays there quietly under Shiro, still slotted together.

"Baby, do you have a toy under there? I think I can hear something vibrating."

"No toy."

"I wonder what that noise is." Shiro nuzzles into his neck, gives a lazy, squelching thrust. 

The noise spikes, and Shiro's eyes open.

He squirms his arm beneath Keith's chest to find-

"Oh baby…" 

"Mmm?" 

"You're purring."

Shiro moves to pull out, to roll Keith over but he protests.

"I wanna stay full."

"I’ve fucked you for half an hour, haven't you had enough?" 

"Wanna be full."

Shiro rolls them onto their sides, an arm across Keith's hips to keep him buried deep and a hand on his chest to feel him purr.


	6. voyuerism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'd always intended to write another part, the clone watching keith masturbate, or shiro watching from the astral plane

He spends a lot of time in Black. Curled up in the chair Shiro had sat in, face pressed into the material as the occasional tear escapes his eyes. 

Black wants to help, he can tell. But what can she really do? 

The comms screen flickers to life. 

_ "Keith." _

“Sh-shiro?” Keith peeks out from his hair. He sees the screen and sighs. “Black, I-”

_ “I can’t believe Keith was out there in the desert. I’ve never really believed in destiny, because what would mine have been?” _

Keith slowly uncurls as the video keeps playing.

_ “But the odds of Keith seeing me crash, springing me from the Garrison quarantine, and him investigating Blue for the past year… And Katie and the other kids. I keep thinking about how Keith nailed the canyon dive.” _

He’s glad Shiro noticed.

_ “He’s incredible. I can’t believe how much taller he’s gotten. But he’s still so skinny, I should take him out to eat sometime.” _

Keith flushes.

_ “That sounds like a date, doesn’t it?”  _ Shiro chuckles, rearranges himself in the chair.  _ “But I mean… I’ve been trying to ignore it. This isn’t the time or place to try and pursue a relationship. But uh, try telling my dreams that." _

The recording ends. 

"Do you have any more?"

Black hums, and for a moment he almost feels her presence like a hand on his shoulder. 

_ "I dreamt about Keith again. I'm-I'm so conflicted. Half of me doesn't want to want him. He trusts me, and it makes me feel like shit that all I can think about is-"  _ Shiro cuts himself off, shakes his head. 

Keith grabs the edge of the screen. 

_ "His waist looks so small. I want to put my hand on it. I put my hand on his shoulder instead." _

He thinks of all the times Shiro grasps his shoulder, imagines his hand on his waist instead. Sometimes Shiro uses the grip to pull him into a hug but from the waist… It'd draw their hips together. 

_ "I know Keith had his top surgery while I was away. Heh. Away. His chest always looked so nice… But I like him like this too. I want to see if he has scars, to see if his nipples still have any feeling." _

Keith’s fingers dig into the seat of the seat before going to his chest. He does still have feeling there.

_ "I dreamt about taking him to bed. I don't know if he's still a virgin- I imagine so, given how icy he was with everyone else. I hope so. I want to be the first to show Keith that his body can make him feel good." _

The screen fades, and Keith almost asks for it to be replayed. But a new video loads. Shiro's slumped comfortably in the pilot's seat, vest undone. Keith swears he can see a bulge in his pants.

" _ Black, can you play the slideshow?"  _

Helpfully, Black opens the slideshow in the corner of the screen. It's pictures of him, bending over, arching his back during warm ups, licking his knife at the table. There's even a few old photos, photos of Keith for Shiro to take to Kerberos with him. In the video, Shiro's hand slides between his legs. 

_ "I know he probably wouldn't get very wet, but I want to taste him. Grab him by his waist and guide him to sit on my face so he can drip right into my mouth. I wanna see if he's started to grow, to see if I could suck him off. Fuck." _

Shiro starts to grope the bulge. He bites his lip, keeps rubbing for a minute before undoing his zip and sliding his hand in. He sighs, and Keith feels himself pulse in response. 

_ "Get him nice and wet with my mouth, and then I'd use my fingers. Just one. His hands are so small, one of my fingers is two of his. I'd have to be gentle, hold him close. Maybe I could suck him off while I do it." _

Shiro pulls his cock out. It's big, and unlike all the dicks he's seen in porn it actually looks good. Shiro squeezes the base of his dick, tips his head back against the chair. 

_ "I bet he's tight. He'd feel perfect, god, I just know he would. Keith's always so good for me, I know he'd take my dick perfectly. He’d whine and pant, maybe even cry a little from how good it feels. So responsive." _

  
  
  


_ "The worst part is… If I asked, he'd do it. Anything I wanted.  _


	7. keith gets propositioned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> man i remember how stoked i was for this one  
so like, in the academy older students would seek sexual favours from cadets in exchange for various benefits. their own room, extra flight sim time, time off base for junk food maybe

"Hey, you're the new kid, right?"

Keith looks at the man, in his drab grey uniform, and shrugs.

"I'm a lieutenant, you know. I'd be willing to help you out if you keep me company sometime."

"I don't need your help."

"Wouldn't you like your own room, perhaps? Extra simulator time, help with assignments?"

"Oh. Well, Shiro already got me my own room, and I spend most of my time hanging out with him."

"Shirogane, huh? Didn't think he was the type. Well, let me know if he gets tired of you. I wouldn't mind seconds if they're as pretty as you."

"Whatever."

"Shirogane, your boy is acting up."

"My what?"

"The pretty brat."

"Oh, Keith. I'll talk to him."

"You need to be rougher with him, tire him out more."

"Huh?"

"No need to act coy, Keith told me about your arrangement."

"Our arrangement?"

"Yeah, you know, you got him his own room and he keeps you company."

"Yeah, I guess we do hang out a lot."

"Keep him in line, lieutenant."

Shiro's sat there, unwinding the tape from his hands, thinking about how nicely Keith's hands had fitted in his while he wrapped his hands. There's a rush of noise as the door opens, and several sniggering officers come in.

"That was a fucking spectacle."

"I need a shower."

"Shirogane's definitely tapping that. How could he not?"

Shiro freezes.

"Honestly, I despise the kid but his body… He's only hell of a find. The way he looked pinned down on the floor, squirming to try and get free…"

"I could of done that talk. But I didn't want to waste my time at a shitty kids home and look what I missed out on."

"Do you think the kid was a virgin?"

"I'm fifty-fifty. Kid's so fucking hot, someone must of taken a shot right? But he's such an asshole. Fucking brat, he's got Shirogane wrapped around his little finger and he doesn't even know it."

Shiro slams his locker shut and flees.

"Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"Has-has anyone said anything weird to you?"

Keith yawns, and Shiro can't help but watch the way his lips stretch and neck strains.

"Weird like…?"

"Has anyone, uh, offered you something? In exchange for your time?"

"Yeah."

Shiro grabs his shoulder. "Oh christ, what did they say? What did you say? Who was it?"

"Jeez, it's not a big deal."

"He wanted sex, Keith."

"Pfft, who'd want to fuck me?"

"Keith, I overheard two guys in the locker room talking about us. They-they think we uh, have an arrangement."

"That's what the first guy offered me. My own room and that. Told him you'd handled that for me."

"Who was it?"

"Shiro-"

"Who was it? I'll talk to him." Shiro implores, grabbing his upper arm as well.

"Shiro," Keith lays his hands on his wrists. "it's not a big deal."


End file.
